Michael Jones
A Basketball player and son of Nathan Jones and Liz Jones and brother of Sam Jones. Early Life Born and raised in Grasmere Valley, he loves his family and is especially devoted to his dad. He makes his family very proud as from a young age he is gifted with playing basketball and soon enough while still in school he manages to dive into the world of professional basketball. As well as this however he also has ambitions to follow in his father's steps and become a doctor later down the line and so much so he follows his dad often in the holidays to see how he perform his job. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those who are listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 6 He ends up helping his father deliver Yasmin and Johan's baby, Rohan into the world. After Nathan fires the lazy uselss doctor in training Ladonna Palmer, Michael helps his father under such chaotic circumstances to deoliver a baby. Michael managing to help out his father indicated the skill that he had to one day take his father's place as the family doctor. Volume 13 A few years before Ryan Decony was on trial for the murder of his wife Sandra Decony, Michael along with his mother Liz and Nathan were on hand to deliver Ryan's love child Lexi Lexington with Sarah Lexington. Ryan was not present for the birth but came back just after proposing to Sandra. This causes a fight between Sarah and Ryan but they still carried on their affair. Michael in particular is livid by this and nearly refuses to hand the child back to such despicable parents but Liz says that they needed to which they do. It seems though the three forget the entire instance as when Ryan returns a few years later to live with Sandra and then the murder trial happens, they don't realise he was the same man having the double life with Sarah. Volume 39 He is among those who are drafted to Grasmere Valley United football team as they are at the play-offs to get into the Premiership after most of the team are sabotaged in one way shape or form by Cliff Clifford who has a bet that the team will lose. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-10 Over the Edge #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Michael is among those in the hospital when Josh Harrow is taken in after falling out of the window trying to escape curfew to watch Abigail Zane in a play. They all hope for the best as the coroner Dr Amanda Hathaway goes to perform the surgery as all the other qualified doctors are away. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Michael is in the waiting room at the hospital when he sees his father and mother along with Dr Keith Brook run into the hospital going to treat Josh Harrow straight from their holiday even though it was five weeks after Josh life had been saved by Dr Amanda Hathaway who had to do the surgery. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose He is among those seen waiting to go to Thames Valley Christian Camp and goes on the bus to camp. #16 Tale of Sean Debris He is at the Camp, seen enjoying himself. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux He is out and about when Taverick La Roux leads his flash mob singing The Greatest Love of All. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Sterling He is among those in the audience for Chaffeny Stirling Christmas Dance recital which got ruined by Mary Bishop turning off the lights, causing for her to bump her knee. As the audience didn't like how stuck up she was everyone is seen cheering. #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections Michael is seen saying he always felt Sam Bishop had done right by them and he will be voting for him in the election. In the end Sam maintains being Prime Minister after the election. #83-84 It’s Just Business #84 Tale of Mrs Bloomers (originally Henry Tatford) Michael is seen talking to Mikel Rose at McDonalds passing on a rumour he got from the hairdressers that Brad Pitt is in town which was started by a misunderstanding with Mrs Bloomers and Dana Winters mtrying to describe Erick Sands. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett Michael is among those shocked to hear who Mr Goop is when Mrs Goop reveals it on TV. It turns out it is David Thompson. #116-#117 Kid Napped #116 Tale of Gail Blazers He can't wait to go to Thames Valley Christian Camp, however Gail Blazers who is the minister for education doesn't' want any children to go to a Christian camp. She goes into the school to tell the kids not to go to which they didn't she would be very pleased with them. Michael replies sarcastically saying that is such a great incentive and no one pays attention. Gail in the end gets the bus they are all going to camp and kidnaps them so they do not go. #117 Tale of Chris Pana All the kids have been kidnapped by Gail and she is taking them captive on a boat not wanting them to be indoctrinated with Christian values. Chris Pana sees what has happened and uses a cone to catch Gail of guard by blowing into it. It causes for the boat toe capsize with all the kids falling out managing to escape from Gail and Chris to save them all. In the end they all manage to go to the Christian camp after all.